Rippling Water REWRITE
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: -This is the rewritten version of Rippling Waters- The Rookie Nine and Team Gai are sent to a holiday to.. a hot spring resort! Will love blossom on this 'youthful' trip? Read and find out! Pairings- Sasusaku, NaruHina, Nejiten and Shikaino. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! This is the rewritten version of 'Rippling Waters.' I'm rewriting it because the older version was crappy (according to me) so I will try to improve the content and lengthen the short chapters! **

**The pairings in this story will still be the same as the old one- Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x TenTen and Shikamaru x Ino. Everyone in the Rookie Nine are 15 years old and Team Gai are 16.**

Naruto - Talking and the story

_Naruto__ - Thoughts or flashbacks _

**Naruto**** - Inners talking or loud yelling **

**Please read and review! 3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me… Kidding. Don't sue me!! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one - One pissed kunoichi

Naruto was sitting inside Ichiraku devouring his seventh bowl of ramen when he felt an earthquake.

"Why do I have a feeling that Sakura is causing this earthquake?" the blonde asked aloud.

His back tensed as he peered outside the shop to see a very pissed pink-haired girl. A pink-haired girl who always beat the shit out of him when he pissed her off. The blue-eyed boy gulped and turned to Teuchi (owner of the ramen shop).

"Neh, Teuchi-san! If Sakura-chan comes in to find me tell her I'm not here!" he pleaded. Teuchi nodded.

Naruto 'henged' into a stool like the ones in the stall and hid among the other ones in the shop.

Sakura stormed into the shop looking very angry. "Have you seen Naruto-baka?" she asked politely. The owner shook his head.

"Damn it where the hell is he?!" she said angrily. "If I ever get hands on the stupid idiot I will kick him into next week and beat him into a pulp!"

Naruto shuddered a bit.

'_Sakura-chan is SCARY!!'_

The kunoichi noticed one of the stools quivering and she smirked. "Are you sure Naruto isn't here?"

"Well if Naruto isn't here then the chair won't do anything if I do this!" she yelled as she grabbed the stool (Naruto's neck XD ouch!) and smashed it onto the ground outside.

The jutsu on Naruto came off and he sat before her with a large bump on his head.

"Itai!" the boy said rubbing his newly-formed lump.

He saw Sakura glaring at him and laughed nervously. "Um… Hi Sakura-chan! I better get going!"

"Not so fast," she whispered in a deadly voice as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Shit…" Naruto gulped not daring to even think about what will happen next.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT I WENT ON A DATE WITH LEE??!!!" **she yelled into Naruto's ear.

"I did?" Naruto said in a I-am-innocent-voice. Sakura scowled and cracked her knuckles.

"Don't play dumb with me." the rosette seethed. "Or you will never live long enough to be the next Hokage."

"GOMENASAI!" Naruto aplogized as waves of tears fell from his eyes. "I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET. I WANT TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! I HAVEN'T TOLD HINATA-CHAN I LIKE HER- …. shit." Naruto clasped a hand over his babbling mouth.

"Aw…" Sakura dropped him onto the floor. "You have a crush on Hina-chan!" she exclaimed. The blonde shinobi turned pink.

"Sakura-chan! Be quiet! Neji will kill me!!!"

"Fine. I won't kill you because Hinata will kill me if I did…"

"Why would she kill you?"

Sakura smacked her hand against her head. "For one of the strongest shinobi alive you sure are dense."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

The kunoichi sighed. "Never mind. Come on I'm hungry."

Naruto bounded into the ramen shop after her.

"And if that ever happens when I study Taijutsu with Lee; I will kill you." she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

'_How can she say that so calmly?! And she's SMILING!'_

"Yes, whatever you say Sakura-chan. It will never happen again!" he promised.

"Maybe…" he whispered under his breath.

Sakura turned to face him. "Did you say something?" she asked with a glare on her face.

"Nothing!" he stammered nervously.

When the two of them were eating a shinobi 'poofed' next to them. "Sakura-san, Naruto-san the Hokage requests your presence immediately." the shinobi said before he disappeared again.

They paid for the food and headed towards the Hokage Tower both thinking the same thing.

'_Why does Tsunade-sama / Obaa-san want to see us?' _

__________________________________________________________________________

**So… do you think the rewritten edition is better? (I personally do) I know this chapter is still pretty short but I will try to make the other chapters longer. If you have any advice or criticism please send a review and tell me your opinions. Even if you don't have advice… please review and tell me what you thought about it anyway 3 **

**R.E.V.I.E.W **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Rippling Waters! And once I catch up to the place where I was in the older version I will probably delete it. Just in case you wanted to know… Please read and review 3**

Naruto - Talking and the story

_Naruto - Thoughts__ or flashbacks_

**Naruto - Inners talking or loud yelling**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me desu…. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter two - Let's go on holiday!

Naruto and Sakura went inside Tsunade's office to see the rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai seated.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. He saw Sakura mouth 'You're in love!' before she went to sit with the other girls. The shinobi turned a faint pink at her words.

"Good morning to you too Naruto-kun." the white-eyed girl greeted with a faint blush on her face. Although the girl had stopped stuttering when she talking but she blushed a lot when other people talked to her, especially when a certain male with blonde her and blue eyes talked to her.

"Neh, does anyone know why we're here?" Ino piped up. Everyone shook their heads. After waiting for a few moments the Godaime (spelling?) arrived and seated herself behind her desk.

Everyone straightened up and faced the blonde woman.

"I have asked all of you to come here today because I have some very important news." she said gravely.

She remained silent for a moment while everyone wondered what the 'important news' was.

Tsunade grinned at the twelve of them. "Since you guys have been working so hard these past few months I have decided to give all of you a two-month holiday at a hot springs resort!" she exclaimed happily.

The four girls squealed in delight while they started talking about the trip. Most of the boys remained silent.

"Is this mandatory?" Sasuke asked the Hokage.

Tsunade smirked evilly. "Yup, I even made it into a mission; and if you don't you will be punished."

"Punished?" Neji spoke up.

"If you don't go then I will ban you from missions for two months AND I will personally beat you into a pulp." she cackled.

Everyone in the room backed away from the laughing woman while Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade-sama did you drink sake again?" the rosette demanded.

"Um… no?"

Sakura grabbed the sake bottle that Tsunade was trying to hide. "You should not be drinking in the office." she said.

"MY SAKE!" the Hokage shouted dramatically as she cried anime-style.

"Go and pack tonight and meet up at the entrance gates by nine tomorrow morning. Make sure you are NOT LATE." Tsunade instructed.

"Dismissed."

Everyone left the room leaving Tsunade by herself.

"Finally some peace and quiet…" she sighed. "Now where's my sake?"

"Wait… SAKURA TOOK IT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the shinobi…

"Yes!" Lee jumped up and down in excitement. "I get to go on a holiday and make youthful memories with my youthful cherry blossom!"

Sakura twitched when she heard Lee call her 'his cherry blossom.'

Sasuke stopped himself from glaring at the spandex-clad boy. "Sakura-san!"

Lee stood in front of the green-eyed girl. "Sakura-san, will you please be my youthful girlfriend?"

Sasuke stiffened as he thought of ways to torment the over-youthful boy. _'Will she say yes?' _

Sakura paused and smiled gently. "Im sorry Lee, but I can't be your girlfriend."

"Why?!" Lee cried. "Am I too unyouthful for you?! I must run 500 laps around Konoha to make myself more youthful!"

Everyone watched as Lee sped off into the distance until he became a mere dot.

"Lee just doesn't get it. He it TOO youthful." TenTen said sweat-dropping. Everyone silently agreed with her.

The girls said good-bye to the guys as they headed home to pack.

"So," Naruto said as the seven of them walked together. "What do you think about this… trip?"

"Hn." the two ice-cubes said.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru stated.

"Munch munch." Chouji um… munched?

Shino remained silent.

"It'll be awesome. We have two months off!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Someone finally said something!" Naruto said dramatically while the boys (minus Shikamaru and Kiba) glared at him.

The blonde laughed. "Well I have to go home and pack my supply of ramen because we're going on holiday!" he said as he ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura..

Sakura walked back home by herself while she thought about Lee's .. proposal earlier. She giggled and then she sighed as she kicked a pebble around.

"Lee-san is such a sweet and nice, caring guy… I sort of feel guilty for turning him down…" the pink-haired girl watched as the small pebble bounced away.

"Too bad my heart was already taken by somebody else…" she whispered. (Guess who it is? Sasuke no duh XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else…

"MY SAKE!" a voice shouted as a chair flew through the window and hit an innocent boy who was walking past the Hokage Tower.

Shizune rushed to the open window to see who the unfortunate victim was.

"Oh my! Are you alright Naruto-kun!" she called.

"I'm alright." he said as he fainted.

"Mmm… ramen…." he mumbed in his sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**So… that was the second chapter? Did you like it?? I hope you did… Please review and I will be happy ^^ ****and it tends to make me update faster…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Rippling Waters here! (I'm stating the obvious =.=) Hope you enjoy the chapter and review please… or I will hunt you down… KIDDING XD**

Naruto - Talking and the story

_Naruto - Thoughts or flashbacks_

**Naruto - Inners talking or loud yelling **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If he was then I will be a rich billionaire who won't have time writing fanfics…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three - Hot Spring Resort Here We Come!

The following morning arrived and the Rookie Nine met up with Team Gai at the entrance gates. They were all fit and ready to leave except they were missing one person… Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto =.=

"Eeep! Sakura-chan is going to kill me!" Naruto yelled as he threw random things into his bag before racing out of his apartment. He sped towards the gates not noticing the laughter and whispers directed at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai?

"Where the hell is the dobe?" Sasuke grumbled impatiently. He smirked when he saw the energetic blonde racing towards them.

Everyone else turned to look at the boy and some of them had to bite their lips to stop themselves laughing.

"Hi everyone! Am I late?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think dobe?"

Naruto frowned. "Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Both of you shut up now if you don't want me to make you shut up." Sakura said in a menacing voice. "Can't you two spend a day together without arguing?!" she dead-panned.

"Ow!" Naruto said as Sakura bopped him on the head. "What was that for Sakura-chan?!"

"That was for being late baka." Sakura explained calmy.

"Are we ready to go?" Shino said. Everyone nodded in reply.

"Sure let's go!" Naruto said raising his fist in the air.

TenTen and Ino burst out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he looked at the laughing pair.

Kiba grinned. "Maybe it's your clothes." he said as he pointed to his ramen-print pyjamas and his sleeping cap.

"Oh…oops!" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "My bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later… 

After two hours of tree-jumping (wish I could do that : [ ) they finally arrived at the hot spring resort.

"Hey how are we going to sort out rooms?" Chouji asked as he munched on a potato chip.

"Well, Tsunade-sama said that we have six rooms available; so I say two to a room?" Sakura said as she fished around in her bag.

"I've got the keys." she said holding up six keys.

"Well how are we going to sort out who's with who?" Hinata asked.

Ino grinned as she pulled out a small box from who-knows-where. "There are twelve slips of paper in this box with numbers written on them. Each person draws one and you'll share a room with the person who has the same number as you."

"Ino-pig thought of something smart." Sakura teased.

"Shut it forehead!" Ino snapped. She shoved the box in front of Sakura. "Go on. You take one first."

Sakura took a slip of paper from the box and unfolded it. "I've got number two."

The box was passed from one to another until everyone had their own slip of paper.

"Number one." Hinata said.

"I'm number three." TenTen said as she spun a kunai around her finger.

"Number five." Chouji said.

"Four." Shikamaru stated.

"I'm in room number six. Whoevers with me better not be allergic to dogs." Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head.

"Six…" Shino said.

"Cool I'm with you Shino!" Kiba said.

"Hn… Number two…" Sasuke said. He looked calm on the outside but he was happy inside because he was sharing a room with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. He smirked.

"Room number three." Neji said as he looked at his female team-mate.

"Number four?" Ino said.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" **everyone's eyes turned to the bawling Lee. "I am not with Sakura-san! My youthful cherry blossom!"

The others sweat-dropped at this sight and they headed towards their allocated rooms.

(Each room comes with two beds, two beside tables with drawers (for clothes and stuff) and a bathroom connected to each one which includes a toilet, bath-tub and a shower.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's room

The medic-nin plooped her bags onto the floor and fell onto one of the beds. _'I'm sharing a room with Sasuke!' _she thought as her face turned the colour of her hair.

Sakura still had a crush on the stoic boy (even after he left her knocked out on a bench : [ ) and she was over-joyed when he came back to Konoha after killing the Snake-Sannin and getting revenge against his older brother.

Sasuke walked into the room to see a blushing Sakura. "Why are you blushing?" he asked bluntly.

'_If she's thinking about some guy… I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE HIM!'_

The kunoichi snapped out of her dreamy state. "Nothing!" she replied as she scuttled out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's room!

The Hyuuga heiress went to her room and started sorting out her belongings. Naruto bounded in a moment after and started sorting out his … er ramen?

"Let's see… chicken ramen, beef ramen, miso ramen…" he muttered as he sorted them into different piles. Hinata smiled when she saw her crush acting like a little kid.

'_He sure acts like a kid sometimes… but that just makes me like him even more…'_

Hinata walked out of the room with a small smile on her face while Naruto was still mumbling to himself about his ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen's room…

TenTen walked into her room feeling a bit pissed off.

'_Of all the people I could share I room with why DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! He treats me like a training tool everyday and he doesn't care less about how I feel. That cold-hearted jerk! Although you gotta admit he is pretty damn hot… Shit! Shoo bad thoughts! Get lost!'_

Neji aka. the Hyuuga Prodigy walked into the room to see TenTen sitting on one of the beds in deep thought.

He smirked. "Wake up."

The girl was still lost in her thoughts.

Neji tried again. "TenTen."

"Huh?" the bun-haired girl snapped back to reality. "Oh it's just you Neji… I'm going to go find Sakura!" she said running out of the room.

'_That was so embarassing! It must have looked weird to see a person ARGUING in their head. Although technically he didn't see inside my head… But whatever! I must have looked like a retard just sitting there and doing nothing… Kyaa! I embarrased myself in front of him!!' _ (TenTen I think you're over-reacting O_O )

Neji merely watched as his team-mate ran out of the room. Again a smirk appeared on his face when he thought about her confused and flustered face.

"Cute…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's room of doom … (it rhymed!)

The blonde-haired kunoichi arrived at her room to see Shikamaru in one of the beds… sleeping already. Her eye twitched.

She stalked up beside and knelt close to his face.

"**GOD YOU LAZY-ASS IT'S BARELY EVEN ONE YET! WAKE UP! OR GO WITHOUT EATING LUNCH!" **she shouted (right in his ear. OUCH! Must have hurt… ).

Shikamaru clutched his ear. "Alright I get it Ino. Stop yelling. Troublesome woman…" he mumbled under his breath.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I didn't say anything." he said.

"Oh alright! Let's go and have lunch!" Ino said as she grabbed onto his arm and dragged his body out of the room. (Shika-kun's going to get floor-board burn =.=)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three finished! *Yawns* I will try to finish the other chapters but until then please wait and leave your opinion. Review please onegai!! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nya~! This is the fourth chapter desu. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW please ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine or yours (unless your Masashi Kishimoto). Get over it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter four - Black-outs and horror movies

"Ano…" everyone turned to Hinata. "What will we be having for lunch?"

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. "It's the best food in the whole world!! I'll be in charge of doing the cooking everyday!"

Sakura punched him on the head. "We're not going to have ramen." she said angrily.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Why?"

"If you were in charge of cooking then we will have ramen for EVERY SINGLE BLOODY MEAL." the girl said hotly.

"Demo-"

"Urusai or die."

The blonde shut up at her threat and remained silent.

"I have a question…" TenTen spoke up. "Can any of you boys cook?" she asked looking at the male population of the group. Nobody spoke and an awkward silence filled the room; including the cricket sounds and everything.

Ino sighed. "I take it none of you guys can cook right?" There was another awkward silence in the air.

"I can cook instant ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. He received another punch from his female team-mate. "Instant ramen doesn't count you baka!"

All the females in the room sighed. "Guys are hopeless…"

"Come on girls let's get cooking!" Ino yelled as she pranced to the kitchen while her friends followed behind. "And don't complain if you don't like the food!" the boys heard Ino shout.

The boys waited and waited…

The girls came out holding a large plate of pasta and other stuff- plates, utensils etc.

"Is that edible?" Neji asked as he eyed the platter of food Sakura was holding.

"Shut up Neji! At least we can cook! Eat or starve." TenTen said as she set out the plates and stuff. They served the past and ate in silence.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "This is almost as good as ramen!" he declared as he slurped up the food on his plate.

Lee had tears running down his face. "I get to eat food made by my Sakura-san!" he cried as he eargerly ate his food. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"At least it's edible." Sasuke and Neji said.

"Can't you say something nice for once?!" Sakura and TenTen shouted.

"No." the two boys said together and they smirked at the exact same-time. (OMG!!)

"Arrrgh!!!" the girls cried in frustration. The twelve of them finished eating. "You guys have to wash up otherwise we won't cook anymore."

"I'm not washing dishes." Sasuke said.

"Neither am I." agreed Neji.

"Troublesone…" Shikamaru said yawning.

The other boys refused as well much to the girl's disappointment… and frustration. "I'll wash the dishes!" Naruto and Lee volunteered.

"Nooooo!!!" the girls shouted. "You two will destroy the dished AND the kitchen!"

The kunoichis sighed as they went to clean up as they threatened to never cook again.

"What now?" Chouj asked once the girls were done.

"Why don't we look around?" Hinata suggested. "Sure!"

The girls went to look around the place while the boys lagged behind them.

There was a hot spring; one side for males while the other was for females. (Like the public baths in Japan?) The two sides were seperated by a wall and one side of the room was a glass window but there was a screen in front of it.

There were the six bedrooms, a kitchen and eating area. A lounge and a garden filled with cherry blossom trees were also included. There were also a few training grounds as well so they could train whenever they wanted.

The garden had a pagoda and a mini-greenhouse filled with lots of plants. A small carp pool was situated in the garden and not far from it was a swimming pool for the teens.

"Wow! I love this place!" Sakura exclaimed.

The afternoon passed by quickly as they went from one room to another. After dinner everyone was bored… even Lee!!

"Yosh! Let us do something youthful and exciting!" he said doing the good guy pose. Everyone turned away from his shining teeth except for Shino cos he had his sunglasses on. (Lol XD)

"Like?" everyone asked.

"What about a movie?" Hinata suggested.

"You're so smart Hinata-chan!" Naruto said patting the the girl on the back. The Byakugan wielder turned red at the physical contact; but Naruto didn't notice.

"What are we going to watch?" Kiba asked.

"The Mummy." Sasuke said immediately.

"Noooo!!!" the girls squealed.

The Uchiha smirked at their reaction. "Scared?"

"Of course not!" Sakura answered quickly. She found the DVD in one of the drawers and placed it into the DVD player and sat back down with the others.

(Seating order- Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikmaru, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji. What a coincidence! The girls are sitting next to the guys they likes! : p)

In reality the girls were scared as shit. (Is The Mummy actually scary? Cos I never seen it before.) When the scary parts came they gripped the boy's arms and they all screamed at the scariest part.

"Ahhhhh!!!" the girls cried hiding behind the boys.

Although they were never going to admit it out loud, the boys were actually enjoying the feeling of the girls hugging them.

Then… came the BLACK-OUT!

"**AHHHHHH!!!" **the girls yelled as they jumped onto the boys lap.

"Forehead you're a kunoichi yet you're scared of the dark?" Ino mocked.

"Urusai Ino-pig. You screamed as well." Sakura said.

Everything remained silent as the boys were lost in their thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

'_Man Sakura is heavy.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the girl hugging his neck.

'**Yeah but you like her on your lap.'**

'_Yeah… Wait, who the__ hell are you?' _

'**Geez does no one acknowledge the existence of inners except for Sakura?'**

'_She has a inner?'_

'**Why do you think she has complete mood swings at times****? And no, not all of them are because of her 'monthly'.' **

'_Wait, then are you my inner?'_

'**Yup! I'm your inner self coughpervertcough.'**

Sasuke twitched when he heard the word 'pervert'. _'I am not a pervert.'_

'**Pfft. Denial, Sasuke-kun you're in denial.'**

'_That's it I'm leaving.'_

'**WAIT!'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji's POV 

Neji blushed a little when TenTen jumped onto his lap. Luckily it was dark otherwise everyone could see his pink face. (He's blushing! XD) TenTen felt her face heating up and she was thankful for the black-out so nobody could see her face. She had her arms around Neji's neck and she had buried her face into his hair.

It was awkward. TenTen was actually hugging her team-mate who hated contact from girls (fangirls who try to grope him!!) and yet he hadn't told her to get off.

Neji was secretly enjoying this probably-once-in-a-life-time moment as he would probably never get hugged by TenTen again. He smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru POV

Ino was clinging onto her pine-apple head team-mate. He thought it was too troublesome to shake her off so he didn't bother. Instead he relished the moment and burned it into his memories.

He looked at the usually loud team-mate of his. She was being quiet and clinging onto his arm and he smiled.

'_Cute…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto POV!!

Naruto was actually the one hugging (strangling) Hinata. She was scared but apparently the fox-looking boy was even more scared of the dark then her. He was clinging to her so tightly it was hard for her to breathe.

"Can't breathe Naruto!" she squeaked; but alas he didn't hear her.

The rest of the group could hear weird gasping noises and suddenly it was quiet.

"Hey dobe, are you hugging Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"Huh? Yeah…" the blonde replied.

"I think you killed her." the Uchiha said bluntly.

Naruto let go of the girl immediately and her body slumped down onto his. (He knocked her out XD)

"Shit! I made Hinata-chan faint!" he yelled in a worried voice.

"What?!" Neji growled. "Uzumaki I am going to kill you!"

"**NOOO!!!"**

At this very moment the lights came back on and the girl's jumped off the boy's laps quickly as they went over to Hinata.

"Uzumaki…" Neji said.

"Shit?" Naruto said before a hand connected to his head. He was knocked back into the wall and his head made a dent in it. (Ouch!)

"Don't worry we'll take Hinata back to her room." TenTen said as she and the other girls carried the unconscious girl back to her room.

The boys were left inside the room pondering about what had just happened while Naruto was nursing the new bump on his head; courtesy to Neji.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so that's the fourth chapter. What did you think about it? Good or bad? Please send a review and tell me your thought or advice.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't really updated and ****I'm very sorry XD It was really rainy and stuff today and I don't know why but I felt like writing… I like writing on rainy days for some reason… Hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this story. Please review after you read! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… STOP ASKING!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter five A game of truth and dare 

The following morning the nine male shinobi woke to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. They trudged down the hall towards the smell and saw the kunoichi setting up the table. "About time you lazy-asses woke up." Ino said looking up and grinning at the guys.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered quietly.

"What did you call me?!" the blonde shouted angrily as she shot some glares towards her lazy team-mate.

"Never mind… I never said anything," Shikamaru said as he sat down at the table. He knew he should be careful about what he said around Ino, he could possibly end up losing his life.

The girls served breakfast and the twelve of them ate in silence…

After everyone had eaten and the girls had cleared up the equipment everyone went their separate way to do their own thing.

"Neji!" TenTen called after the male.

"Hn?" the male turned to his team-mate. "What?"

The energetic girl bounded towards the male. "Do you want to go training?" she asked. The white-eyed boy nodded and the two of them left to train outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training with TenTen and Neji! 

TenTen panted slightly as she plopped herself down onto the grass. "Tired already?" Neji asked with a small smirk on his face.

The brunette puffed out her cheeks slightly. "Of course not!" she replied as she hopped back up onto her feet.

Neji smirked as he saw the look on her face again, her cheeks were always puffed out when she was being stubborn, after being years of team-mates with her he had picked up her little habits. He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking about girls right now, he wanted to become a strong shinobi to show the Hyuuga clan he wasn't a useless branch member.

The two of them started to spar again. TenTen threw a handful of shuriken towards Neji but Neji dodged them without getting hit by any. He grabbed a few kunai from his weapon pouch and threw them at TenTen, she dodged them all but she managed to not notice something had happened…

None of the kunai had left a wound on her but it had sliced the top of her shirt open… literally. There was a large slit across the chest area and well… you can imagine the rest can't you?

Neji stopped when he realised what had happened, his face started turning a VERY light shade of pink.

TenTen paused when she saw her team-mate stop in his tracks. "Uh… Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji had turned his face away cos he was such a gentleman (he is raised in a respectable family so he does has some manners…) he waved a hand towards her shirt. TenTen was confused when she looked down and turned pink. She turned around quickly with her hands holding the top of the shirt closely together.

She peered over her shoulder towards Neji. "Ano… Neji … you didn't see anything… right?" she asked nervously. Said boy shook his head furiously and walked away.

He had walked a safe distance away from TenTen before a few drops of blood trickled down his nose. (PERV XD)

'_DAMN! TenTen is HOT! Wait… did I just say that…?_

'_**Yeah you did…'**_

'_What the?! Who the hell are you?'_

'_**Tch. Uchiha-inner was right … no one gives a damn about inners nowadays…' **_

'_What…? I didn't hear you.'_

'_**I am your inner… and I know you lied to TenTen just a moment ago.' **_

_FLASHBACK!!_

_Neji threw the kunai towards TenTen and he saw the material of her shirt get cut, and he could see some of her … bra… He was on the verge of staring but he respected TenTen so he turned away. _

Neji blushed a tiny bit as he remembered the incident which had happened just minutes before. He made sure his face was blood-free before heading back to the resort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen POV…

TenTen stood in the same spot with a hand still clutching her shirt together tightly.

"Neji didn't see anything right…" she whispered quietly to herself. Her face was slowly starting to heat up. The brunette shook her head quickly.

'_Stop thinking like that TenTen! You know Neji will never have feeling for you…' _she thought sadly. Negative thoughts like this remained in her head as she trudged her way back to the resort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night?

The twelve of them were bored… again. "I'm so bored!" Naruto whined. "Well do you have any fun ideas?" Sakura asked the blonde. The rosette turned to look at Sasuke, "And we ARE NOT watching another horror movie."

"Uhhh…" the twelve of them sat in silence as they tried to think of something to do.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "Great idea!" the girls chorused. Most of the boys sighed, girls seemed to like these type of games a lot… they just didn't get why.

Chouji and Shino left because they didn't want to play. Chouji mentioned something about sampling a new chip flavour and Shino was muttering something about bugs to himself.

Sasuke and Neji stood up to leave the room when they felt someone tugging their sleeves. They looked down to see Sakura and TenTen clutching their sleeves.

"Why won't you play?" the two girls whined.

"It's stupid…" Sasuke said bluntly. "I agree." Neji said. "And we don't feel like it." they both replied.

"Please?" Sakura and TenTen pleaded as they put on a really cute puppy-eyed pout.

"… No…"

"Please?" their eyes turned even bigger and even cuter. "…" the boys made no comment.

Sakura and TenTen's eyes grew even bigger if possible, their put on their mega-cute pouts and tears threatened to spill from their eyes, no guy could resist this look and Sasuke and Neji weren't going to be first from the looks on it. They sat back down reluctantly.

The two girls secretly high-fived each other.

'_GO PUPPY POWER!'_

The ten shinobi seated themselves in a circle. "If you don't do your dare then you … um… you have to kiss Naruto on the lips!" Ino sang loudly. "Pig… What if it lands on Naruto and he doesn't do his dare?" Sakura pointed out.

"Shut up Forehead… um, Naruto can kiss Lee instead." Ino said as she went to the kitchen to fetch an empty bottle for the game. She tossed it to Hinata and the quiet girls placed it in the middle of the circle and spun it.

The bottle stopped at … Sasuke. "Ano… Sasuke-san, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare…" Sasuke wondered if he was making a mistake by picking this choice. Well it was Hinata so she wouldn't come up with something too bad…

Ino grinned and she whispered something quietly to Hinata. Hinata looked hesitant for a moment before nodding.

'_Shit… What kind of idea did that blonde give her…'_

Hinata took a deep breath. "Ano... I dare you to … kiss Sakura!" she squeaked before covering her face. She had a feeling that the Uchiha would be glaring at her.

"No way…" Sasuke said.

"Do it!" Ino smiled. "Do the dare or you'll have to kiss Naruto on the lips, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to try it a second time!" she teased.

Sasuke growled as Hinata, Sakura and Ino giggled while Kiba cracked up laughing. Sasuke and Naruto tried not to shudder about what had happened when they were still genin. A kiss… between the two of them…

The three members in Team Gai looked confused. "Sakura-san, what is Ino-san talking about?" Lee asked. The three girls told them about the kiss that Naruto and Sasuke had shared when they had just become genin.

TenTen burst into laughter and Neji smirked. Lee went on a rant how young people were 'youthful' and lively but no one really paid much attention to the boy. Sasuke shot death glares at all of them before giving Sakura a mega-quick peck on her cheek. This took about one second…

"That didn't count!" Ino protested. Sasuke smirked. "You weren't being specific enough…"

He spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. He smirked.

'_Just the person I wanted it to stop at…'_

"So Sakura, truth or dare?" he asked the kunoichi. Sakura didn't want to take any uneccessary chances so she chose truth. "Sakura… do you still like me…?" he asked.

Everyone watched in amusement (especially Sasu-chan XP ) as Sakura's face turned the colour of her hair. She nodded hesitantly.

'_**OMFG SHE STILL LIKES YOU!'**_

'…'

'_**Dude, you should be happy! You left her knocked out on a bench after she CONFESSED. Feel blessed that she still cares!'**_

'…'

Sasuke continued to hold the rather unusual conversation in his head with his inner-self while Sakura spun the bottle around again. It stopped at its new victim… TenTen!

Sakura laughed evilly. "So Ten-chan… truth or dare…?

The brunette could hear the challening tone in her voice when Sakura had said 'dare', but she was never one to be intimidated so she picked dare.

"Hmm…" Sakura thought for a moment. Her face brightened when a idea popped into her head. "I got it!"

"What is it…?" TenTen asked nervously. There was an evil glint in Sakura's eyes and she did not like it, one bit at all.

The girls flashed TenTen an 'innocent' smile. "I dare you to… take your hair down and leave it out for the rest of the night!"

TenTen gaped at the pink-haired teen. ".."

"Nope!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. "No way Sakura! You know I NEVER have my hair down!" TenTen yelled.

The green-eyed girl stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "There's a first for everything. A first to let your hair down or a first to try kissing this blonder over here." she pointed to Naruto. "What do you pick?"

TenTen grumbled and Neji was certain he heard her swearing and muttering curses. Lee gasped and told his team-mate that a flower like her should not use such 'un-youthful words.'

She took of her hair ties and her brown hair tumbled down her back. It was really long, it reached past her waist. Neji was surprised to say the least, this was the first time he had ever seen TenTen with her hair down even thought they had been team-mates for a long number of years. Her hair was even longer than his!

TenTen caught everyone staring at her. "What?!" she snapped angrily.

Kiba whistled. "TenTen you actually look kinda hot with your hair out. Leave it out more often!" he grinned. TenTen looked away and Neji saw the pink tint on her cheeks. He scowled.

"Happy?" she growled at Sakura. The teen nodded and TenTen reached out to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun a few times before stopping at Kiba. "Hmm… truth or dare Kiba?" the brunette asked the boy. Kiba grinned at her before replying. "Dare."

TenTen went into thinking mode. "Let's see… Got it!" She grinned at the Inuzaka. "Kiba I dare you to tell me all of your past and present crushes!"

"Ha! You're finally thinking like me!" Ino said patting her on the back. "And that's a really good dare TenTen!"

TenTen swore she saw Kiba go pale after he had heard his dare. She wondered why. "All of them…?" he said nervously.

"Yup!"

A look of defeat was planted on his face. "Okay… starting from my first crush … some friend of my sisters… Ino…"

"WHAT!" the blonde female yelled. "BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS FIVE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" he roared angrily.

Ino remained silent. "And then… the girl who works at Ichiraku's…"

"You mean Ayame?" Naruto asked. "Yeah…"

Kiba gulped nervously and took a deep breath. "Hinata…"

"What did you say…" Neji asked dangerously. A murderous aura surrounded him and he shot death glares to the poor boy. Kiba could almost feel himself being embedded with kunai, senbon, shuriken and other … rather dangerous things.

"That was when I was eleven… I treat her like a sister now!" Kiba protested as he tried to hide from the wrath of Neji's glare.

"Um and then some random girl … and then this kunoichi from Suna… that's it I guess…" he confessed.

"Hm… interesting…" TenTen muttered thoughtfully.

Kiba scowled before grabbing the bottle and spinning it quickly. It landed on the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Truth or dare?" he asked thw hite-eyed shinobi. There was a pause. "Dare…" Neji answered after a few moments.

Kiba gulped a bit, he knew he shouldn't do anything too rash (Neji is DANGEROUS) but his fun-loving side took the better of him. "I dare you too… let Sakura and Ino give you a make-over!"

One of Neji's eyebrows twitched. "No." he said.

"It's a make-over or a make-out session with Naruto!" Kiba said as he fully enjoyed the moment. He knew Neji would probably kill him later but he might as well have some fun before he did, right?

Neji glared at the dog-loving boy but then he thought about the situation and the idea of even kissing Naruto filled him with pure disgust and he nodded although rather reluctantly.

The two kunoichi high-fived Kiba for his good work before running to their rooms to fetch the 'items of doom.' They returned in a few minutes with a large pile of 'girly' stuff in their hands. Neji glared at the things they were holding.

They added lipstick, eyeliner, blush, mascara and plenty other 'girly things' to the Hyuuga and in the end he looked plain ridiculous. Ino had placed ribbons in his hair and Sakura had put jewelry on him. He killed everyone in the room with glares before going to the bathroom to wipe the 'guck' off his face.

He came back and spun the bottle again to continue the game. It stopped on Ino. "Dare!" she exclaimed.

Neji merely looked at her before saying, "I dare you to end the game." before he left the room. Everyone started leaving the room and Naruto could be heard complaining how he had never had a turn as he left. Ino was disappointed, as Hinata was the only left in the room besides her.

"Ino, I have something to show you." the indigo-haired girl said as she motioned for the blonde to come over.

"What is it Hinata?"

A very evil look came on Hinata's face and Ino was a bit creeped out by it. "Err… what are you going to show me?" the blue-eyed girl asked.

Hinata pulled out a digital camera from somewhere and tossed it to Ino. "Here."

Ino stared at the valuable item in her hands. (not the actual camera but the stuff inside it XD) "Oh my… did you record it?!" she asked.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Hinata said placing a finger over her lip. "It's a secret between the two of us ok?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and Hinata went to her room. "Geez, I'm such a bad influence! I'm even affecting Hinata! But… this is one great piece of blackmail…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was a pretty long chapter! I hope I can make up for updating so late… SORRY EVERYONE! I'll try to be a bit more organized and I will try to update more frequently. Please be patient! And be a super-awesome person by REVIEWING please XD. I love reviews and I love people who review. Thanks ^^**

**R.E.V. **


End file.
